


[中文翻译]tiger, tiger

by backupkey, meadow_song



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupkey/pseuds/backupkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_song/pseuds/meadow_song
Summary: 最糟糕的东西，就是他的坏习惯：投喂野兽食物以及同情。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	[中文翻译]tiger, tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintdevour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdevour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tiger, tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627700) by [demonzoro (saintdevour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdevour/pseuds/demonzoro). 



> 这是我这么多年来写的第一篇小说，所以我希望大家会喜欢它！我一直在努力让作品完成而不是纠结于完美。我开始写这篇小说时还在尝试搞清楚我想要表现出索隆和山治他俩怎样的相处方式，但写到最后它好像变成了别的东西。
> 
> 最后校对也是我，所以所有的错误都算我的。享受这篇文吧，然后留下你的想法和评论！
> 
> \------------------  
> 译者Notes：  
> 和豆豆一起完成的授权翻译，原文是[tiger, tiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdevour%E2%80%9D>@saintdevour</a>%E7%9A%84<a%20href=)，喜欢的话请给英文版也留下Kudo和评论，比心！作者的语言非常的精妙和细腻，很多微妙的细节在翻译中难免流失，如果有时间真的可以看一下原文！  
> 这里也感谢所有帮我们捉过虫的朋友们。  
> 如果有译错的地方欢迎指出。

当他们丢下船锚，这座小岛上的镇子平和而恬静，而山治毫不费劲地就找到了最近的集市的方向。他从坐在船坞上的渔民那儿得到的答案，至于打扰到他们叼着牙签嚼的忙碌日程，这些渔民看起来也只是稍稍有点不高兴。

他按照他们说的地方找到了集市，在他转进那条街之前，唧唧喳喳的赶集声就已经出卖了中心地在哪。一路走来山治僵硬的肌肉得到了放松，在没有海军往他脚上射击的情况下伸展长腿感觉也不赖。

_在这儿呆着浪费几天时间肯定不算太坏_ ，山治边想，边溜达到小摊悬挂着的明亮篷布底下，仔细研究一些水滴状的水果。它们闻上去甜得诱人，小商贩说这拿来做甜点特别好吃，于是山治买下了一整箱。当太阳从最高点西落，山治抱着一大堆盒子跟木箱上的包包，满载各种烹饪珍品，远比补给食材所需的量更多。

他有一半心思在想明天怎么把索隆绑过来给他当驮东西的骡子，而当看到船时他已经决定好了要怎么诱骗那个剑士答应这事儿。然而当他回到桑尼号，只有罗宾一人在船上跟他打招呼。

索隆没赶上晚餐，没赶上山治的密谋，甚至没赶上甜点。

山治用手掌一压，水果就轻易地分裂成了两瓣。粉色的果肉在里面互相挤压，当山治小口咬住其中一瓣，它尝起来是闻上去的三倍甜。他用这种水果做了雪糕，思考着岛屿沉重的湿度，以及某个人在岛上闲逛一整天之后该有多累。

水果的粉色沾到了路飞的舌头和娜美的唇瓣上。

山治心想，这玩意儿对于那个剑士来说肯定太甜了。

* * * * *

这是他们停留的第三天，同时镇子上人们都在窃窃私语，陷入骚乱。这变化微不可察但具有侵略性，犹如小镇日常的平静湖面上泛起一圈涟漪。

“两桶你的库存，”山治说道，余光打量着两个正在聊天的家庭主妇。担忧的阴云密布在她们的脸上，神神秘秘地将头靠在一块儿。当店主为他找零钱时，同样的忧虑横亘在商店主人皱起的眉头之间。

“嘿，”那个男人在山治准备离开的时候开口了。“你不是本地人，所以你可能还没听说。离丛林远点，那有只新来的坏野兽。”

“噢？什么品种的？”山治问道，因为如果它听起来足够好吃的话，路飞可能会乐于为他去抓今晚的晚饭。店主看到他丝毫没有要害怕的表现，发出某种不赞成的声音。山治不得不提醒自己他已经不是小孩子了，所以他应该忍住别翻白眼。

“我没在开玩笑，孩子。到了晚上你只会从丛林中听到麻烦。鸟群受了惊开始大吵大闹，树木倒下——有人说他们在树干和土地上发现了巨大的爪子印。人们一直这么说——”当店主稍作停顿，表情愈发严肃凝重，他压低了声儿，山治忍不住往后挪了挪。“他们都说我们碰上了一只邪恶的老虎，丛林变成了它的狩猎场。”

山治的拇指抵着下巴，若有所思。店主往后靠回去，十分满意自己把听众吓得陷入沉默的丰伟功绩。

“啊，”山治低下头，闭起眼说道。在诧异之前，他的脸上滑过一丝失望，然后变成某种恼火的阴暗表情。“啊啊，真是狗屎。”

店主皱起眉。“我倒不是打算惹你这么闹心。你有事要去丛林？”

山治揉了揉鼻梁。“好吧，现在有了。”店主看起来大吃一惊，丢给他某种怀疑的目光。

“像你这样瘦的男孩子也是猎人？”他问道，然后山治用责备的目光瞪了他一眼。

“给我小心点，老头。我抓过巨型蜥蜴，烤过野狼，”山治回答他，还记着小花园和CP9的加布拉。店主大笑出来，山治后知后觉意识到他听起来像乌索普自吹自擂那些荒诞怪事。

山治恼火地摇了摇头。“我能搞定你们丛林中的新住客。他是不会挑起争斗的除非你们先挑衅他。”山治指指他的桶，又竖起大拇指越过肩膀往身后指。“如果你能找人帮我把这些运回我停在港口的船上，我会付你额外的报酬。那艘船的船头有只狮子标记，你肯定找得到。”

“听起来你像是认识那头野兽，”店主说到，然后山治叹了口气，几枚硬币从柜台上滑了过去。

“相信我，我也希望我不认识。”

* * * * *

他希望他是错的。

如果他是错的，今晚的晚餐就好说了，并且这头丛林野兽将写进他们这本周的菜单。路飞肯定高兴得饥渴难耐。

但是当他看到那些劈进土壤的缺德凹槽，山治的表情几乎僵刻成石头脸，显然他的愿望注定破灭，于是他再次叹气。这些痕迹确实很像某些凶猛野兽的爪印，像被爪子刨出三道泥土那样。

决定好这个地点足够不错，山治放下他的包，坐上一棵打结的树茎上等待。这里陪伴他的只有远处的流水声跟藏起来的鸟儿，而当无聊就快要活吃他时，他等的那个东西轰隆隆地从灌木丛中扒拉而出，野兽般的眼神，以及绿色。

“呃，”索隆巧妙地开口，在丢掉他片刻的惊奇站得笔直之前。对于一个迷路了还完完全全绕着自己留下的轨迹转圈的人来说，这种镇静的表情简直骇人听闻。“太慢了，臭厨子。”

三天来的第一句话，头六个字，就足够让山治气急败坏了。“抱歉？我太慢了？”

索隆厚颜无耻地答道，“接受你的道歉，”这只邪恶的老虎终究还是可能会出现在今晚的菜单上。“我当时就打算回船，但是镇子开始移动了。”

“你，”山治开始了，朝他见过的唯一最能惹他发飙的男人跨近一步，失控地比手画脚起来。  
“你的无可救药简直就是传奇。就他妈字面意义，你他妈现在都成当地的传奇了。”

“哈啊？”索隆眯起眼，山治几乎接受挑衅要干一架，一只脚已经在轻叩地面，除了——

“我没时间做这种事！”山治怒气冲天，步伐沉沉踏向索隆，然后推着他双肩往前走。或者说，试着往前走，算了怎样都行——他像在给一面砖墙指路。“船在这边。你。前面。起步——走。要是我没赶上做晚饭，你就完了。”

“少对我指手画脚，”剑士咬牙切齿回答，并径直从右边离开。山治趁机勾住他的腹卷，像勾皮带那样；在布料弹回来之前索隆发出小小一声“嗷”的声响。

“没救了。真他妈没救，你这臭剑士，”山治嘀咕道，直到桑尼号出现在视野中才松开他。

* * * * *

他们在山治通常开始准备晚餐的时间之前就早早回来了，但是索隆还是看着山治钻进了厨房里。

等到山治再次出现的时候，索隆正躺在娜美的蜜柑树下打呼噜。阳光把阴影斑驳地投射在他深色的胸膛上，璀璨的光芒在树叶间闪耀。

这个画面似曾相识——如此 _自然_ ，甚至理应这样——哪怕山治并没意识到，太阳透过丛林的树叶照在索隆身上，分明有哪儿 _不自然_ 。当索隆的身影第一次出现时，那些长叶在他脸上落下不规则波动的条状阴影，金黄色眼眸闪烁起光芒，像是昏暗中的燧石迸发出火花——

山治把鞋底砸向索隆的耳旁，把他惊醒。“太阳照屁股了，混蛋。”他说，而索隆愤怒地戳向了他的小腿骨。芭拉蒂的教育和他对索隆牌暴力的免疫力，让山治弯腰把盘子放在地上的时候一粒米也没有洒出来。

山治把一只腿盘在身下，他有点坐立不安。索隆在狼吞虎咽着他的食物，气势完全就是一个在丛林里走失了三天的人，期间不知道都拿了些什么玩意儿果腹。山治皱起眉头抓了抓头发。

索隆嘴里塞满了大米说：“放松。”

“我很放松。”山治爆发道，他放过了自己的金发，转去掏出香烟。谢天谢地，索隆没有评价他点燃打火机的急迫，或是他太用力的深吸。沉默让他感到完全被看透了。“所以？”

“所以，”索隆继续道，就像是他的无理揣测很有道理一样。不传入第三个人耳朵的话，山治承认是有点道理。“乔巴说这是昨晚的剩饭。”索隆用餐具敲了敲空空如也的盘子。

山治向后靠在一条手臂上。“他说了？叛徒。”他安静地说道，语气里没有一丝恶意。索隆轻哼了一声。

“你帮我留了一份？”

山治闭上了眼睛，在游戏开始之前他就知道它将要到来。

“不是件TM容易的事。路飞想把我TM一整条胳膊带着盘子一起吃了。不用谢。”

又是一声轻哼。山治睁开眼睛看向了索隆。

“你头发里还有叶子之类的垃圾。”山治说，伸出了手，但是还没碰到。他的手停在半空，等待着准许。他仔细观察着索隆，有些入迷。索隆也看着他，他锐利的琥珀色双瞳把山治分割成千千万万无需言明的细节。在他闭上眼睛之前，索隆微微靠向山治的掌心。

缓缓地，山治用手指插入索隆的发间梳理。剑士被狰狞的刀疤横跨的胸膛中传来低沉呼噜声，山治差点就露出了微笑。

他们保持了这个姿势一会儿，索隆的姿势慢慢放松下来，然后他把脑袋放在了山治的大腿上。所有抗议的可能性都在脚腕上绑上石头，主动跳进了大海——山治的手还在索隆的头发里，索隆毫无防备的喉咙连着宽阔的肩膀，随着他缓慢的呼吸一起一伏，实在没留下什么假装愤慨的空间。

太糟糕了。他的这个坏习惯。给野生动物投喂食物以及同情。巴拉蒂的厨师们狠狠嘲笑过他，他对待客人像是个悍妇，但是总偷偷给饿鼠和劳累的海鸟喂些剩饭。

他想知道他们会如何评价这只他从丛林中带回来的野兽，目前正在他大腿上打盹的野兽。

（也许某天他会在给家里写信的时候提一提。）

* * * * *

（“你知道老虎不咕噜噜叫吗？”乔巴毫无征兆地问道。山治切开最后一个粉色水果的动作停了下来。

“我不知道。”

乔巴坐在餐厅的沙发上，漫无目的踢着蹄子，继续说道。“嗯，当他们满足或是开心的时候，他们会眯起来眼睛，或者把眼睛闭上。”

小驯鹿给了他一个眼神，而山治正想要数一数索隆的眼睫毛，因为他们的距离太近了。他感到安静的奇迹，这个小小的，几乎是无意识的场景展现出……展现出什么了？

“放弃视野让它们的防御变弱，所以它们只有在感到极度舒适和安全的时候才会这样做。”然后山治想：“噢。”

“噢。”山治这么说了出来，让他的恍然大悟显得更加真实。乔巴点点头。

过了一会儿，山治又开始切起水果，这次他允许他自己笑了出来。）

* * * * *

和同样的一群人在一艘不大的船上生活了几年之后，山治可以凭借脚步声就辨认出是谁来了。

路飞这辈子也没有安安静静地走进餐厅过，他从来都是全速跳跃，同时大声索要食物；乔巴的蹄子总是啪嗒啪嗒地敲击着木地板；弗兰奇的脚步声有轻轻的金属共鸣声。他不需要下意识使用的见闻色霸气去知道来的人是娜美还是罗宾还是乌索普还是布鲁克。就算是甚平也一样，就算他才刚加入了一小段时间。

山治就是知道。

特别是当你是一个绿头发的白痴，穿着厚重的靴子到处跺脚，还没进门就嘟哝着索要酒精。任何人都可以在一英里外就听到索隆来了。

所以有些时候，索隆有本事用他几乎无声的赤脚和昏昏欲睡的睡眼让山治大吃一惊。

“早饭吃什么？”山治吓了一跳。在索隆把下巴搭在了厨子的肩膀上之后，他的惊讶转变为恼怒。索隆的一只手抓挠着他自己的腹部，另一只手压在料理台上，把山治困住。

“连句‘你好’都没有吗。”山治说道。索隆歪了歪头，对着他眨眨眼。

“你好。”索隆顶着一头乱发顺从地说，半梦半醒到会执行几乎所有他收到的指令。山治扑哧一笑，转向了他的搅拌碗。

在他准备面糊的时候，木质的搅拌勺击打着大碗的边缘。“早餐吃薄煎饼（pancakes），但是你来的太早了，现在还没准备好。你想要的话，冰箱里还有松饼（muffins）。”

索隆嗯了一声，但是没有动。山治怀疑剑士就在他的肩膀上再度睡着了。“喂，你。”山治轻叱道，用脑袋轻轻撞了撞索隆的。

“我们已经说过了。”索隆回复道，伴随着一个心不在焉的反击，虽然索隆的头槌更像是他在用脸颊磨蹭山治的胡茬。操——好吧，也许是有点可爱。

依然，要么山治已经死了，要么他醉到不省人事，不然他绝对不会承认他说过剑士的好话。相反，山治说道：“比起老虎，你更像是一只嗜睡的大猫。”

“这个比喻是从哪儿来的？”索隆问道。山治暂时放弃了面糊，因为另一个家伙看起来短时间内不想放开他。

他转过身，回答之前先想了想。“乔巴。”

索隆被迫放弃了他在山治肩膀上的位置，他转而用额头顶住了山治的。很恶心。一方面因为这个动作令人反胃的居家。另一个方面是因为索隆还没刷牙。但是山治不得不反抗自己融化在这个姿势中的冲动。“那你又是什么？”索隆问道。

“一个白痴。”山治说。这个回答让索隆笑得眼睛闭了起来。

“无法反驳。”他说。山治戳了戳他露在外面的那侧身体，嘟哝道。“混蛋。”

有几分钟他们谁都没有说话。索隆从困顿的状态中缓缓清醒，而山治正在思索怎么组织他脑海里的语言。

“我觉得昨天，乔巴想要告诉我，我们在谈恋爱。”山治随意地说，把索隆睡裤上耷拉下来的拉绳打成一个蝴蝶结。

索隆安静了几秒。“毕竟那是乔巴，所以他说的应该没错。”他最终说道，这次轮到山治眨眼了。

“好吧。”

索隆嗯了一声。

“没了？”山治问道。他还在试图消化自己在毫不知情的情况下谈起恋爱的这个超现实主义的事实。

“嗯，”索隆说，带着无法错辨的爱意看向他，老天，他怎么能在看到这个表情之后，还说他们这段关系没有名字。“我想要薄煎饼，和一个吻。”

山治忍住了像个傻瓜一样笑出来的冲动，挂上半真半假的嘲笑。“真不幸。遗憾地告知你，主厨一次只处理一个订单。”

索隆又笑了出来，山治觉得他可以习惯这家伙的笑容。

他也可以习惯能够毫无歉意地近距离观赏，而不是远远地注视。他可以习惯一只手捧住他的下巴，既小心又急迫地把它抬起。

他可以习惯索隆吻他的时候依然在微笑。以及他情不自禁笑出的回吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 乔巴语：你俩的诊断是——无可救药的坠入爱河症。
> 
> 我的海贼王主页在tumblr，是 @eastdemons 。这篇文也发上了汤不热，想要支持的话可以[点击这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/eastdemons.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>@eastdemons%20</a>%20%E3%80%82%E8%BF%99%E7%AF%87%E6%96%87%E4%B9%9F%E5%8F%91%E4%B8%8A%E4%BA%86%E6%B1%A4%E4%B8%8D%E7%83%AD%EF%BC%8C%E6%83%B3%E8%A6%81%E6%94%AF%E6%8C%81%E7%9A%84%E8%AF%9D%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5<a%20href=)


End file.
